yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
JeodonGray's Fanon
keep in mind that there are no fanon pages for most of these characters for right now, I still have to make them. Similarities + Differences Similarities * The school design looks roughly the same. * The school is still a secondary education school. (High school) * All the clubs still remain, just some of them are renamed. Differences * Science club separated into two separate clubs listed under the "Science Club": Chemistry Club and Robotics Club, Chemistry meeting in the morning and Robotics meeting in the afternoon. * Light Music Club and Art Club merged into a "Fine Arts Club" with Music Club meeting in the morning and Art Club meeting in the afternoon. * Sports Club divided into Teams. * There are 13 rivals. * Amai, Mida, and Muja are no longer rivals and have been replaced. * The School was founded in 1965 * Kocho Shuyona wasn't the first headmaster. * There are some events that can happen tcharacter actions. Headmasters * Rosa Shaw - 1965-1971 - First Headmistress of Akademi High, resigned in 1971 because of her newborn son. * Tetsuhiko Yoshimura - 1972-1982 - Second Headmaster of Akademi High, subsequently killed in 1982 * Kocho Shuyona - 1983-2019 - Third Headmaster and the longest term at Akademi High. Had to oversee the killing spree of Ryoba Aishi and Ayano Aishi. * Emao Tomatsu - 2020- '''- Fourth Headmistress, only being there after the eighth week. Events - Player Action Lockdown If a teacher's pet and/or a heroic student sees a corpse or witnesses a murder, then they'll report it to the closest faculty member or student council member in which the faculty member or student council member will go to the announcements room and put the school on lockdown. Students will swarm to the closest room, all doors will be locked and the police are called. Students outside will take longer to respond to the lockdown as Shiromi- or Aihara after the fourth week- will tell the students to go to the gymnasium. This event makes it harder to kill students as most- if not all- of them will be in rooms. If you manage to get in a room before it locks, you will have to hide with the students... or kill, if that's what you want... School Evacuation If a student is killed by fire, there's a fire at the school, or you just pull the fire alarm, then the fire alarm will signal and every student will evacuate to the track. During this time, there will be two teachers roaming the school trying to find the source of the fire. During this time, you can do stuff you normally can't do while the students are inside the school, such as murder, disposing of a corpse, etc. The evacuation will take ten minutes if you purposefully pulled the alarm, it will take one to two hours if it's an actual fire, and take away the school day if it's a fire murder. ''More will be added later, I just had to get this done.'' Main Characters Non-Rivals Rivals ''Work in progress for right now.'' Clubs Clubs are an essential role in Akademi High, it's used as a substitute for electives; early in the 1960's and 70's, Akademi High didn't have clubs, but instead just electives that were taught by teachers, but this turned out to be a hassle so in 1974, the headmistress added clubrooms and got rid of electives. The sports club used to have a Body Building Team in the 70's and 80's, but it got unpopular in the 90's and was eventually discontinued. Photography was also listed under the Fine Arts Club in 1974 when the school officially allowed clubs but was moved to its own club in 1976. Occult Club was periodically opened and closed, it was eventually replaced with the sewing club in 2003. Science Club was split into two different clubs listed under the Science Club in 1990 due to a wide difference between robotics and actual science some club members were doing there. Official Clubs * Fine Arts Club ** Music Club ** Art Club ** Photography Club (1974-1976) * Martial Arts Club * Drama Club * Cooking Club * Gardening Club * Photography Club (1977-) * Occult Club (1975-1976) (1977-1979) (1980-2001) (2002-2003) * Sewing Club (2003-) * Science Club ** Robotics Club (1990-) ** Chemistry Club (1990-) * Sports Club ** Swim Team ** Track Team ** Game Team *** Basketball *** Football ''Soccer for you Americans''' ** ''Body Building Team (70's and 80's) * Student Council Unofficial Clubs Unofficial clubs are clubs that aren't recognized by the Akademi faculty. While there are many of them, I'll only be listing the popular Unofficial Clubs. The difference between official and unofficial clubs is that you can join an unofficial club while being in an official club, but it weighs less. * Tutoring Club - Boost in Skill Points * Health Club (After Week 10) - More poisonous substances * Bullying Group - Reputation Increase * Gaming Club - Enlightenment Increase * Anime Group - Seduction Increase Notable Unpopular Unofficial Clubs * Pervert Group - Reputation Decrease while also boosting your Seduction way more than the Anime Club * Info Club - Able to learn about students' secrets easier. * Fanfiction Group - Enlightenment Increase Category:JeodonGray's Fanon Category:WIP Category:User's Fanons